


The Act of Submission

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto has been having issues with training with the Glaives, and goes to Ignis to see if he might be able to offer some advice on how to fix it.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Act of Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is Ignis’ bday, I thought it might be fun to write a Promnis story for it. :) This is a request from a follower of mine over on tumblr. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet.”

* * *

_“Are you comfortable?”_

_ Prompto turned his head towards the voice that spoke to him, his eyesight taken away by a silk blindfold that had been placed over his eyes. His arms were currently tied behind him with a makeshift restraint using the tie that had previously been around the neck of the man that was speaking to him. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were gone - but his underwear was still on. Sort of. He could feel his cock was pulled out from the top of his underwear, his balls continuing to rest comfortably in their pouch inside of his underwear, the difference in temperature like night and day to him.  _

_ “Prompto - I need for you to tell me if you’re comfortable or not.” The voice still spoke to him in a gentle tone, raising his heart rate as he tried to form words inside of his head to try and answer, but was having no luck. “Give me a nod of your head - either up and down for yes, or side to side for no.”  _

_ He gave a nod of his head, hoping that it wasn’t too fast and that the man speaking to him wasn’t going to make fun of him for how quick he was to respond. This was a very new situation for him to be in - regardless of the person it was with. He still wasn’t quite sure how he wound up in this position, but now that he was here, he wasn’t about to try and escape from it.  _

_ Fingers slid down the sides of his torso, causing him to twist away from the touch with little luck. “Then, we’ll begin.”  _

_Those were the last words that were said to him, and then things changed real quick_.

***

“Prompto! What can I do for you today?” Prompto had entered Ignis' office at the Citadel after his training with the Glaives. “I was surprised to see you wished to meet with me. We hardly ever have any time together.” 

“I’m sorry.” He was quick to apologize, knowing that his request to meet had come out of nowhere. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Something personal.” 

“I see.” Ignis got up from his desk, and walked over to the door. “Would you mind if I locked this? I would hate for someone to accidentally come in here and interrupt us.” 

“Go ahead.” The sound of the door locking put him at ease, Prompto waiting for Ignis to return to his desk. Once he sat back down, he leaned forward and spoke quietly. “I didn’t know who else to come to about this. This isn’t really something I can talk to Noct about, and forget Gladio. He’s too intimidating, and I really think he hates me.” 

“He doesn’t hate you, Prompto.” The smile on Ignis’ face continued to put him at ease as he tried not to get too flustered in his presence. After graduating high school, he’d spent a considerable amount of time at the Citadel, preparing to become a part of the Crownsguard. “We all think you are a wonderful friend to the Prince, who is taking this very seriously. It’s impressive.” 

Bowing his head, he hid his blush from the compliments that Ignis was raining down on him. “Thanks, Iggy. That means a lot.” He looked at his hands, fidgeting a little. 

“What seems to be the issue you’re having? Is it with the Marshal? Since you said you couldn’t talk to either the Prince or Gladio about this.” 

A strained laugh left his mouth. “No. Not at all.” Lifting his head, he looked across the desk and fixed his gaze on Ignis’. “It’s about me. I’m having some problems, and I was hoping you might be able to help me. It might be asking a lot, because this isn’t something normal.” 

“You’ve got my curiosity piqued.” Ignis sat forward, the light on his desk bouncing off the shiny silver gloves on his hand. “What can I help you with?” 

Prompto knew he was safe in Ignis’ office. Ignis wouldn’t laugh at him, or tell him he’s weird for what he’s been experiencing while training with the Glaives. Ignis would listen to him with an open mind, and hopefully would have a solution to help him. He was at his wit’s end, and didn’t know how much more he could take before making a complete fool of himself in front of the people he was trying to be like. 

“Training with the Glaives is going very well, except I’ve been running into some trouble with combat.” Prompto rushed the words out, hoping that he wasn’t speaking too fast but couldn’t slow down if he wanted to for fear that Ignis would judge him poorly. 

“If it’s something to do with your training, maybe Gladiolus would be the best person to speak to about this. I’m afraid that’s not really my area of expertise, Prompto.” Ignis spoke to him with a kindness that he had come to expect from the Prince’s Adviser. 

He shook his head. “No, it’s got really nothing to do with the training. It’s more about what happens to me during the training.” Prompto knew that Ignis was probably going to judge him right now, and there was no way around it. “I….I get aroused when I find myself in situations I can’t get out of.” 

“Oh.” The casual remark had Prompto squeezing his hands tighter together between his legs as he tried not to think about how humiliating this was. “By arousal, you mean…?” 

“I mean as soon as the training is finished, I race to one of the private showers so I can rub one out to feel better.” He kept his eyes on the edge of the desk, his cheeks burning as he admitted to Ignis what he normally did. “It’s becoming a bad habit.” 

“What would you like for me to do?” Ignis sat back in his chair. “Do you want my help to curb these….desires? Is that what the real issue is?” 

“I do.” Prompto nodded his head rapidly. “I want to be able to not get a hard on because Luca has me pinned down in a way that I can’t get out of.” 

The room grew quiet as Ignis didn’t say anything for a long while. Prompto was about to jump up and leave, run away from this embarrassing conversation, when Ignis put his hands down flat on the desk and looked at him. “If we do this, it will mean that we’re going to be changing the nature of our friendship. Is that something you’re comfortable with?” 

“Yes.” There wasn’t really any friendship between the two of them to begin with - more of an acknowledgement that the person they most cared for in the world was the center of their universes, to varying degrees. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to avoid these awkward encounters with the Glaives. And, probably you, Noct and Gladio once I become a member of the Crownsguard.” 

“I do believe that will be the case.” Ignis nodded his head, then held his hand out. “Then, we agree - that in order to help you explore these perverse thoughts of yours, we will set out on trying to get them to stay sealed until the proper time.” 

Reaching out, he took Ignis’ hand and shook it. “I really _really_ appreciate this, Iggy. I know this is asking a lot, but I’m really getting tired of feeling like this. And I knew that if anyone would know what to do, it would be you.” 

“I’m happy you had enough sense to come and talk to me about it first.” The smile on Ignis’ face made his stomach feel a little funny, Prompto returning his smile as he took his hand away from his. “We’ll get it so you won’t have to worry about that anymore. It might take a few times, but we’ll find a way for you to harness those desires and put them to use in a different way.” 

“Thank you, Iggy.” 

“Come to my apartment tomorrow night at eight, and we’ll start.” Ignis stood up from his chair, Prompto following suit. “Do you train with the Glaives tomorrow?” 

“No.” Prompto walked out of his office, noticing that Ignis was walking with him to the elevators. “Tomorrow is my day off.” 

“Then, come to my place at 5. I’m off of work at four tomorrow.” 

“Okay, Iggy.” He got into the elevator, and gave a little wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Take care, Prompto.” Ignis disappeared as the doors closed, leaving Prompto alone in the elevator. 

Looking up at the ceiling, he exhaled a long sigh. If anyone was going to be able to help him rein in these issues, it would be Ignis. He could do anything. Prompto ignored the way his stomach had continued to churn as he thought about Ignis, and what sorts of things might happen the following night. Walking off the elevator, he saw Noctis standing with his father and decided to forget about those thoughts for a bit, and spend some time with his best friend. 

***

Prompto shifted his weight from foot to foot as he stood in front of Ignis’ apartment door. Ignis had texted it to him earlier in the afternoon, and now that he was here, Prompto was seriously thinking about bailing and heading back to his place. There was no way he was going to be able to do this. It was going to go so badly that he was probably going to be kicked out of his training because Ignis would see how unfit he really was at becoming part of the Crownsguard. 

The door opened, revealing an amused Ignis who was dressed in a pair of sweats and a Crownsguard shirt. “I thought I heard someone outside my door.” Ignis took a step back, holding the door open for him. “Why don’t you come inside, Prompto?” 

“T-Thanks, Iggy.” He walked in, the panic settling in. He’d never seen Ignis in something other than the suits he tended to wear at the Citadel, and seeing him dressed so casually was causing his brain to freak out. “I didn’t expect you to hear me. I was trying to work up the nerve to knock on your door.” 

A hand touched his shoulder making him yelp as he jumped away. “Prompto - you’re going to have to relax if I’m going to be helping you out with your difficulties.” There was mild amusement in Ignis’ voice, but Prompto could tell he wasn’t really making fun of him. “Come, sit down on the couch. Or, would you rather we just head to my bedroom?” 

“Oh, Gods.” Prompto’s knees almost gave out at the mention of going to Ignis’ bedroom so fast. “This was such a bad idea.” 

“On the contrary.” Ignis put a hand on his forearm, the grip gentle. “I think it’s very lovely that you wish for me to help you out with this. I’m not sure I’ll have much to offer to you, but if we can get it so that your body won’t respond in a biological way when you find yourself in a compromising situation, then maybe it will be for the best.” 

Not knowing what to do, he followed Ignis to his bedroom, which had a very clear space on the floor, tatami mats lining the room. There was a western bed pushed up against the wall in the corner, a full sized bed that Prompto knew would be too close to comfort if they were to lay on it together. “W-Why are you in sweats??” 

“Because I thought we’d do a little bit of some close combat in here - to see if we can recreate an instance where you get that feeling of arousal.” Ignis stepped in front of him, the glasses he normally wore were no longer on his face. It was strange to see Ignis without his glasses - Prompto couldn’t recall ever seeing him without them on. “Do you want to spar with me, Prompto?” 

“I don’t know what I want right now, Iggy.” A nervous laugh bubbled up out of him. “This feels really weird, and we haven’t even done anything yet. It’s only going to get worse, huh?” 

“That depends on how you view things.” Taking a step backwards, Prompto could see Ignis starting to lower himself into a defensive stance. “Attack me, Prompto.” 

“You’re going to overtake me too fast.” Prompto shook his head. “Don’t make me do that, Iggy.” 

“Try.” 

He knew that Ignis was trying to help him, and if this was the way to do it, then so be it. He had to accept it, and go through with it. Prompto looked up to the sky and prayed to the Astrals that this wasn’t about to be the biggest mistake of his life. Taking a step forward, he charged at Ignis, and just as he thought, Ignis grabbed him and threw him down onto the floor. His body responded immediately, his underwear growing somewhat snug as blood began to rush to his cock, desire beginning to muddle his mind. 

“Help.” He looked up into Ignis’ eyes with a pleading look in them. There was no way he could say anything else as he stared into green eyes that looked back down at him with a look that Prompto had no idea how to interpret. 

“Are you hard?” Ignis asked, keeping his body close to Prompto’s. He gave a quick nod, and heard Ignis hum. “That was rather quick.” 

“I know.” His cheeks burned as embarrassment began to replace the desire that had manifested out of nowhere. “H-How do you think I feel?” 

“Was it just the act of being taken control of?” The hold on his body loosened, as Ignis pulled away and sat back on his haunches. “Or, are you attracted to me? Do not be embarrassed if it’s the latter.” 

Prompto didn’t know how to answer that. It wasn’t that he was attracted to the men or women that he worked with, but he also wasn’t _not_ attracted to Ignis. “I think it’s the control.” He swallowed, trying to keep his nerves somewhat calm. “When it gets taken away, my body responds by becoming heated.” 

“Interesting.” Ignis looked over at the window, Prompto praying he wasn’t avoiding his gaze. “So, if you find yourself in a situation where you are the one in control, does that desire slip away?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Try and remember an instance where that might have happened.” 

Closing his eyes, he thought about the last time he’d been the victor in a spar with one of the Glaives. It had been after being sprawled on his back, so he had already been in an aroused state. “I never get to do it first, so I don’t know.” Prompto opened his eyes and looked up at Ignis, who was still sitting close to him. “My body was already excited by being made to submit that I couldn’t tell you if it increased or decreased when I was the victor.” 

“It’s the act of submission, then. Is that it? Is that what gets your body to act in this way, Prompto?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it before. I just know it happens when that happens.” The deep blush returned to his cheeks, too embarrassed to look at Ignis directly. “Is that weird?” 

“Not at all.” Hearing Ignis say that began to alleviate some of the concern he’d been having about all of this. “Some would say it’s a normal response.” 

He wanted to burst into tears at hearing Ignis say it was a normal response. “It was never like this before.” Prompto sat up, and saw Ignis had a look of concentration on his face. “What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking that if it’s the act of submission, then we should try and work with that for you first. Let’s see what it takes to get you into that state without having to physically lay you out on the floor.” Ignis stood up and offered his hand to Prompto. “What do you say? Do you trust me enough to do that with me?” 

Prompto took his hand, and felt himself being lifted up off the floor, his stomach taking on the sensation of falling as he stood up and faced Ignis. “I trust you, Iggy.” He nodded, his heart beginning to beat at a quicker speed as he stared up at him. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Sit on the edge of the bed. When I tell you to do something, I want you to do it - do not ask any questions, no matter how weird the request might be.” 

That comment made him second guess that this might not be the best way to go about this, but since he was in it, he might as well follow it through and see where it gets him. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and stared up at Ignis, eyes full of hope. “Yes, Iggy.” 

“Take off your shirt.” 

His hands grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and he pulled it up over his head, exposing his naked chest to Ignis. He dropped the shirt onto the floor and returned his gaze to Ignis’, his pulse already beginning to spike due to the first thing that Ignis had asked him to do. 

Ignis nodded his head, Prompto taking it to mean that he was pleased by his following orders. “Take off your pants and your underwear.” 

The instinct to say no, or to question why, stayed on his tongue as he stood up and undid the belt at his waist. Ignis had said to not question him, no matter how absurd the request was. Taking both items off, there was no way he was going to be able to hide the full erection he was now sporting. Rather than hide it, he presented it to Ignis as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, and put his hands to lay flat on the top of his thighs. 

“You’re aroused right now.” Ignis commented, Prompto nodding his head as he kept his eyes locked onto Ignis’. “Because of me? Or because of the situation I’m forcing you into?” 

“Both.” He knew it was both - it could have been Cor asking him to do this, and he knew he’d probably have the same biological response. But, he was more easily aroused because he’d always had a bit of a crush on Ignis. It was strange to be in this current situation with him - naked, while Ignis wore sweats and a shirt. And no gloves. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen Ignis without his gloves on. “Eighty - twenty.” 

Ignis smirked, and nodded his head. “I can work with that.” Prompto felt his head beginning to spin as Ignis took a step closer to him. “Prompto - I want you to start touching yourself.” 

Humiliation began to creep back into his mind, fighting with both the anxiety and desire to please Ignis that had begun to take hold of his brain. Closing his eyes, he brought his hand to his stiff cock and put it around it. He hissed softly as he rubbed the tip of his thumb over the weeping slit, his body already so aroused by what was happening. His hand worked up and down on his cock, while his other hand went to his nipple where he gave it a soft pinch. A moan left his mouth as he got carried away by the act. 

“Stop.” He stopped moving his hand, releasing a soft whimper at how Ignis had spoken to him. “Take your hand away.” 

He knew that if he did that he was going to come. There was no way to stop it from happening, as the grip he’d been maintaining on his cock was preventing that from happening. But he knew he had to listen to Ignis. Taking his hand away, he lowered his head as he began to groan, cum erupting from the tip of his cock as his orgasm took a hold of his body, dripping down his cock and onto his balls, some going onto his other hand that was back resting on top of his thigh. 

Something warm touched his cock, and then he looked down and saw that it was Ignis’ tongue, licking up what was still coming from the tip. He cried out as he hadn’t expected Ignis to touch him in such a manner, but now that he was, he didn’t want him to stop. It seemed that Ignis understood that as well, as his mouth was now covering the tip of his cock, sucking on the sensitive head with a slow, purposeful suction. 

Too distraught, he didn’t know what he should do. Ignis pulled his mouth off of his cock, and then pushed him down onto the bed. “You’re doing so well, Prompto.” Ignis stared down at him, Prompto having trouble focusing on him as his state of arousal had reached a new place. “Are you comfortable? Do you want me to move?” 

“Yes. No.” Prompto hoped that Ignis would understand that he was answering the questions in order that they were asked. It seemed that he did, as he felt something wet start to tease his anus, drawing a deep moan from his throat. 

“I’m going to prep you, and we’re going to have sex. Are you alright with this, Prompto?” 

He nodded his head, his hips pushing down as he felt Ignis’ finger slip inside of him. “W-Want this. W-Want you.” 

“I want you too.” Ignis whispered into his ear, Prompto’s chest arching up off the bed as a second finger pushed into his body. “The way you’re responding is so beautiful - any person would be mad to not want you when you’re this gorgeous.” 

A soft cry left his throat as he felt the two fingers inside of him disappear. A few seconds later, he felt the tip of Ignis’ cock start to push against his loosened hole, his body all too eager to welcome him into it. But Ignis kept him hovering on that plateau, not inching his cock forward at all until Prompto practically screamed for it, and then it sank into his body with one, slow fluid motion. 

His brain stopped working as his body began to concentrate on what was being done to him. Ignis’ hand was now around his cock, giving it a few slow tugs as he rolled his hips forward. Prompto was a verifiable mess as he began to weep as the pleasure began to take hold of his body. Ignis’ bare hand on his cock was messing with his mind - there should be leather touching his skin and not actual skin, which only heightened his arousal. It was difficult to talk, and then before he realized it, he was coming again. His cum spread all over his chest and stomach as Ignis jerked him off, and then he heard him moan low as warm heat began to spread through the lower half of his body. 

Panting hard, he grunted softly as Ignis got up off of him, Prompto turning onto his side to not spill everywhere. Ignis grabbed some tissue and began to wipe up Prompto’s backside, Prompto trying not to be too embarrassed by the situation. Everything about the situation was embarrassing, but somehow this made it more so than anything else they’d done. Ignis, however, didn’t seem at all bothered by anything, and was taking care of him in a way that he wasn’t really expecting. 

“I think this was a good start.” Ignis commented, his hand pushing some of the hair that had fallen onto Prompto’s face off of it, tucking it behind his ear. “We can try something else the next time we meet like this.” 

“Really?” He couldn’t keep the happiness out of his voice, as he heard Ignis say ‘next time’. “When will we do this again?” 

“What about on Monday night?” 

Prompto nodded his head. “I have no plans on Monday. I’ll come back here?” 

“I think that would be best, don’t you?” 

He carefully got up from the bed, and started to put his clothes back on. “Yeah. My house is too far out of the way. This works perfectly, Iggy.” Once his clothes were on, he looked at Ignis, who was looking at him with a smile on his face. “Thank you for this. I think if I learn how to deal with it with you, that I shouldn’t run into any trouble with the Glaives.” 

“Good. I’m happy to hear that.” Ignis smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Right! Noct’s!” It was standard for them to hang out on Friday nights. “Thanks again, Iggy!” He smiled, then headed out of Ignis’ bedroom and after putting his shoes back on, he left his apartment. 

When he got home, he sat on his bed and stared at the floor. _We had sex_. That thought carried him to the bathroom, where he took a shower to get rid of what was still left inside of his body, remembering how good it had felt to physically do something after being put into that state. He hoped that he’d be able to keep his calm when he saw Ignis tomorrow night at Noctis’. At least there he knew they weren’t going to get into any sort of sparring - it would be safe. 

Hopefully. 

***

Friday night had gone off without a hitch. Prompto didn’t feel any different towards Ignis, nor did either of them act any different around each other. That had made it a lot easier, Prompto not even really thinking about what they’d done with each other the night before. The rest of the weekend, he didn’t really think about it either, but as soon as Monday arrived, it began to occupy his mind in a way that was making him distracted for most of the day. 

He stood in front of Ignis’ door at a quarter to seven, and this time he had the courage to knock on the door. Ignis answered it, still dressed in his work attire - with a pair of fingerless gloves still on his hands. “Prompto.” The warm smile on his face made his heart dance inside of his chest. “Come on in.” 

Walking in, he could smell fresh coffee having been brewed. “Did you eat dinner already, Iggy?” He asked, as he took his shoes off in the genkan. 

“I did. I was having a cup of coffee to finish off my meal. Did you eat?” Prompto nodded his head. “Good. Well, with that out of the way, I’d like to discuss what I’d like to do with you tonight.” 

Prompto looked up at him. “I’m all ears, Iggy ! What are you thinking?” 

“Let’s do something similar to what we did on Thursday - however, this time I wish to take away your arms and your eyes.” His cheeks grew flushed at what Ignis was proposing. “Do you think that’s something you can handle?” 

“Forcing me to submit? Yes, I think I can do that.” He tried not to panic as he thought about what Ignis was suggesting. “Are we going to your bedroom now? Should I take off all of my clothes?” 

“Leave your shirt and underwear on.” 

Walking into Ignis’ bedroom, he saw that the bed had new sheets on it. Taking off all of his clothes except for his underwear, Prompto went and stood by the bed. He saw a long silk tie - pitch black. He felt Ignis step up behind him, and then felt the black silk touch his face. He watched as Ignis took off the tie around his neck, and saw him place it on the bed next to the black silk tie. Closing his eyes, he waited for Ignis to tie the knot behind his head, securing the blindfold in place. 

“If at any time you are uncomfortable, I want you to say the word ‘anak’. Are we clear, Prompto?” 

“Like, the animal?” Prompto asked, as he nodded his head. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Good. Now, place your arms behind your back, please.” 

His hands went behind his back, the fabric of his sleeves rolled up to his forearm. He felt something soft touch his wrist, and then knew that it was the tie that had previously been around Ignis’ neck. It was now being used as a restraint on him, Prompto gripping both of his forearms with a little more strength as he realized what was going to happen. 

Ignis began to unbutton his shirt, and then he felt him reach into his underwear and pulled out his cock to rest on the outside of it. His balls still hugged the fabric, keeping them inside for the moment. His chest rose and fell as he felt Ignis’ fingers begin to caress his sides, his body responding to the touch.

“Prompto - I need for you to tell me if you’re comfortable or not.” Ignis spoke to him with a calm, soothing voice. But he couldn’t understand why the words weren’t coming out for him, as he tried to give him an answer. “Give me a nod of your head - either up and down for yes, or side to side for no.” 

He gave a nod of his head, and he heard Ignis make a soft sound that seemed like it was a pleased noise. He still was having difficulty understanding how he’d wound up in this situation, but if it was going to help curb his desires then he would gladly take whatever it was that Ignis thought might help him out. 

Fingers returned to his torso, his hips twisting to shy away from the touch as he hadn’t been expecting it. “Then, we’ll begin.” 

It didn’t take very long for Ignis to change in his demeanor. The fingers that had been running down the length of his sides were now touching his nipples. Touching might be too nice of a word - they were twisting both of them with hard twists, Prompto gasping as his head pitched forward, unable to pull away from what was being done to him due to his hands being secured behind his back. 

“Resist it, Prompto.” Ignis murmured low as his nails began to scratch down the length of his sides, drawing a bawdy moan from his throat. “You can resist it. Do not let these feelings take a hold of you.” 

It _should_ be easy, but it wasn’t. Not for him. Not when it was Ignis doing these things to him that were making him more aroused than anyone had ever made him before. Maybe it was because of his feelings for him, or it might have been something else. But right now, the only thought on his mind was trying to please Ignis - to submit to him in a way that no one else could. Dropping to his knees, he lifted his head up towards where he thought Ignis might be. Getting onto his knees had helped calm the urge to hump the air, but it was slowly returning as he could feel the air being displaced in front of him. 

“Very good.” The soft praise made his head spin as he dropped his head so that his chin was now resting against his sternum. “You’re doing perfect, Prompto. I’m so proud of you right now.” 

A weak moan left his throat at the praise, his mind filling with white noise as he let what was being done to his body take control of his mind. Even though Ignis had told him to resist, he couldn’t seem to remember why that had been a thing, when everything screamed at him to submit to these touches. 

Ignis’ finger touched his cock, making him cry out at the unexpected touch. “I haven’t even touched you down here and you’re already this wet.” 

Cum was spread against his bottom lip, Ignis using his finger to wipe it off onto his bottom lip, and then moved to coat it with more on his upper lip. Prompto could feel his cock dripping, the limited touches really doing a number on his body. He kept his lips pursed, and then felt Ignis’ tongue start to lick the substance off of them, and then Ignis’ tongue was in his mouth, pushing the drying cum onto his own tongue. He groaned as he took it, his arms trying to find a way out of their bindings as Ignis kissed him with a deep, passionate kiss. 

He was soon turned around, his chest coming to rest against the bed as he felt something hard and stiff push up against his ass. “Do you want me to take you again, Prompto?” Ignis asked, his voice caressing Prompto’s ear as he felt him continue to rub his cock along the length of his crack. 

“PLEASE.” He screamed, as he couldn’t do anything else. Everything about what was happening right now was driving him mad. He then felt Ignis’ cock push against his balls, not at all sure when his underwear had been removed. But to feel Ignis’ cock push between his thighs was something that made him start to cry, the pleasure becoming somewhat overwhelming to him. “I-Iggy….” 

“Yes, Prompto…” The stiffness returned to his puckering hole, and then was inside of him a few moments later. He cried in relief as he pushed his hips back, feeling more of Ignis’ cock penetrate him. Something was holding onto the tie that was wrapped around his wrists, keeping him from falling towards the bed. “Give in to this - you’re allowed to feel good now…” 

Prompto sobbed as he felt Ignis’ bare hand touch his cock, gloves no longer covering them. It only took two pumps to bring him to a full blown orgasm, his body shaking from head to toe as it consumed him completely. His head spun as he felt Ignis’ lips touch the nape of his neck, and then as he felt Ignis bite down, he was coming again with a deep moan. A few moments later, and he felt Ignis slam deep inside of him, the warmth of Ignis’ orgasm now filling his insides. 

The restraint around his arms was removed, and before he could fall forward, he was in Ignis’ arms, their mouths coming together for more passionate kisses. The blindfold was taken off of his face, Ignis putting both of his hands on his cheeks to kiss him hard. He was pulled up onto the bed, and then he felt Ignis slip back inside of him, pushing him right back into that deep euphoric state that took a hold of his body. As he felt Ignis thrust in and out of him with a renewed vigor, his own body responded in kind to the sex as he kept his mouth latched onto Ignis’, his moans muted because of it. 

Two more orgasms took a hold of his body before they both took a break, Prompto now laying on top of Ignis as he took deep breaths. Both of their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat, Prompto not at all really sure what was happening, but really didn’t want to think about it either. “Do you want me to go?” He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“No.” Ignis kept his arms around him, as they laid together on the bed. “Stay with me tonight.” 

“Really?” Lifting his head, he looked up into Ignis’ eyes and saw him smiling and nodding his head. “I wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Prompto moved to lay next to him, turning to lay on his side so that Ignis could spoon behind him. “How do you feel now? Do you feel a little better?” 

“I do.” It was the truth. “Does this mean I’ll be okay now?” 

Ignis rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, as they got a little more cozy with one another. “I can’t say for certain, but I think that if you remain my lover, you should find your body will not respond in a way like it was prior to us entering into this relationship.” 

“Because I’m getting sex from you.” 

“It’s a theory, Prompto. It might not be the case.” 

“Then I guess we’ll have to see what happens tomorrow.” He turned his head, and kissed Ignis on the lips. “Do you really want to be in a relationship with me?” 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t.” Ignis leaned forward and kissed him on the lips again. “Now, get some rest. Let’s see if my theory is right tomorrow.” 

“Okay, Iggy. Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome.” 

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, feeling a little surreal after the events of the evening. But given how intense everything had been, he had no trouble falling asleep, the warmth that Ignis’ body provided to him an extra bonus. 

***

Training with the Glaives the next day had been one of the better sessions. At no time did his body decide to betray him when he failed to defend himself properly. It seemed that Ignis’ theory was right - because he had a medium to submit to, it seemed that his subconscious was more than happy with that and not manifesting in any other way. He went to Ignis’ apartment that night, wanting to tell him the good news in person. 

“Prompto.” Ignis smiled, as he opened the door to greet him. “Come on in. I just finished making some food. Would you like to join me for dinner?” 

“Sure, Iggy!” He walked in, and took off his shoes. “But first! Guess what?” 

“What?” 

“Nothing happened today!” Prompto bounced up and down, a big smile on his face. “I lost all of my matches, and not once did my dick get hard.” 

“That’s good news.” Ignis clapped his hands, and pulled Prompto into a hug. “It seems that all your body needed was an outlet.” 

“You’re the perfect outlet, Iggy. I mean, is that weird? I’m sorry if that’s weird.” He blushed, hiding his face against Ignis’ neck. “I like you a lot, and I’m really happy that you helped make my problem not so much a problem.” 

“You are welcome, Prompto.” Strong arms held him tight. “I like you too.” Ignis whispered into his ear. “What should we do tonight after dinner?” 

“More blindfolds?” Prompto asked, looking up at him. “Please?” 

A gentle laugh left Ignis’ mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. “Very well. Let’s eat first?” 

“Okay!” 

It might have been a strange way to enter into a relationship, but Prompto was happy. For once, he didn’t fear having to do mundane things in order to get into the Crownsguard. Now that he was lovers with Ignis, he knew that everything was going to be okay. He would get to be by Noctis’ side for the rest of their lives, and maybe he would be by Ignis’ side in the same capacity. But that wasn’t really something he wanted to think about right now - no, for now, what they had was good enough. 


End file.
